epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Babe Ruth vs Lance Armstrong
Babe Ruth vs Lance Armstrong is the thirty-first installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the sixteenth episode of Season 2. It features American baseball player, Babe Ruth, rapping against former road racing cyclist and Tour de France winner, Lance Armstrong. It was released on March 25th, 2013. Cast Nice Peter as Lance Armstrong EpicLLOYD as Babe Ruth Lyrics: 'Lance Armstrong:' Before I let loose with this ruthless aggression, I'll let you be the second fat woman hearing my confession! I admit it: I did what I had to do to win. I'm an athlete; you're a specimen of sin! With your drinking and smoking and choking down food, I know French dudes with better manners than you! So swing, batter batter. Show me what a fatter rapper can do! I beat cancer; I can sure as hell crack you! 'Babe Ruth:' You lived strong, beat cancer. Congratulations! Now I'll drop your ass faster than your own foundation! Third base with an Olsen twin: that's the sin, face it! She's just a little girl. What'd you give her, a bracelet? The whole nation knows you ride too tight in the crotch. You're as boring as your Tour de France is to watch! So come on little buddy, don't look so pissed! With all that blood and attitude, you're like a menstrual cyclist! 'Lance Armstrong:' You set records before black men could compete. Are you kidding me? That's like having a pasta contest without Italy! You're an orphan who found his way to fortune and fame. Just think what you could've done if you would've actually trained! I'm the pinnacle of physical condition, While you dip your stick in prostitutes and call it foul tipping! Are you trippin'? You'll be nothing but a skeleton Messing with the fellow in yellow who will be pedaling like hell up in the Peloton! 'Babe Ruth:' It's the bottom of the ninth against the Texan in a bathing suit, Filled with more artificial ingredients than a Baby Ruth. It may be way too soon, but I'm calling my shot, And I'm not talking about those Italian syringes you brought! The Sultan of Swat will knock you right outta the park! And round the bases to the sound of uproaring applause, While you hang your head in shame and disgrace because You got lost and forgot what real sportsmanship was! You look tired, kid. You got Sheryl Crow's feet eyes. Pedal home to France and maybe bring me back some fries. 'Cause if you step to Ruth on the mic, I'll fan your fancy bike and all. Yerrr out, with three strikes, and just one ball! Poll Trivia General *This is the first battle to feature famous athletes. Continuity *ERB logo replacement: Lance Armstrong's suit has the Epic Rap Battles of History logo on it. *Although not released, a white screen similar to the one used in Epic Dance Battles of History can be seen in the Behind the Scenes. Production *This is the first battle since Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates to not feature any other guests or rappers besides the ones portrayed by Peter and Lloyd. Errors *In the ERBespanol and Karaoke version of the video, Babe Ruth is shown in color instead of sepia. *In one shot, Babe Ruth can be seen with the number "3" on his back, but not on the other shots. Related videos File:Epic Rap Battles of History -Behind the Scenes - Babe Ruth vs Lance Armstong|Behind the Scenes File:KARAOKE ♫ Babe Ruth vs Lance Armstrong. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL|Karaoke File:TRANSLATED Babe Ruth vs Lance Armstrong. Epic Rap Battles of History. CC|ERB Translated Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 2 Category:Babe Ruth vs Lance Armstrong Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD